


Life Unexpected

by Okamiichii



Series: Stories I Will Never Touch Again [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gay Sex, I wrote this when I was 14, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex for Favors, Sex for Money, Smut, dont judge me, i hate this, like REALLY out of character, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiichii/pseuds/Okamiichii
Summary: When Naruto struggles to pay his rent, Gaara likes to fuck with him, Sasuke is a rich possessive jerk, and Neji is in it for the sex.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me this shit is awful I have no idea why I am moving it to here.

“Naruto, if you don’t pay your debt by this Saturday, you have to leave.”  
“What?! But this…this is my home!”  
The distressed blonde yelled at the apartment owner. Sakura just sighed,  
“Look Naruto, it isn’t my fault, but in order for me to run this place YOU need to pay your bills. And they just keep piling up. Either find a way to pay me back…or leave.”  
Naruto whimpered, lowering his gaze and clenching his fists.   
“I understand.”  
With those words he turned and ran up to his small apartment, slamming the door shut and trudging to the kitchen.   
“Ramen~”  
He mumbled, searching through his cabinets only to find a bottle of ketchup and an empty bag of potato chips. Growling he meandered his way into his bedroom falling onto his bed, when suddenly the electricity went off.  
“Oh, you’ve GOT to be KIDDING ME!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The young raven haired man sighed, stepping out of his office and walking purposefully past his annoying secretary. The girl called out a goodbye as he stepped into the elevator. After about two minutes, he was finally out of his office building and walking down the street, hands in his pockets.   
“Hey, Sasuke.”  
“Hm?”  
*Slowly turning around he gave a small smirk,  
“Hn, Neji.”*  
Neji grinned, walking beside Sasuke,  
“So, I think I may be blessed.”  
Sasuke snorted, glancing at the long haired male from the corner of his eye.  
“And why would you think that?”  
Neji chuckled darkly,  
“I just ran into a really hot red head. He was short and slender, with pale skin and mint green eyes,” He sighed, “I think I’m in love.”  
Sasuke just shook his head,  
“So what’s his name?”  
“Gaara, I even got his phone number.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red head sneezed.  
“BLESS YOU, GAARA!”  
Gaara smiled shaking his head at the blonde,  
“Thanks, Naruto.”  
Naruto’s’ eyes widened before whispering suspiciously,   
“You know, they say when you sneeze that someone’s talking about you. Gaara rolled his eyes,  
“I doubt that’s the case, it’s probably just allergies.”  
Naruto laughed, sitting down on his best friend’s bed,  
“Gaara? With allergies? Psh, yeah right.”  
Said man scoffed,   
“Anyways, what’s been going on with you lately?”  
Naruto looked at the bed sheets, contemplating hiding under them.   
“I lost my job two months ago…” Gaara’s eyes went wide, “now the bills are piling up pretty bad. Sakura-san is threatening to evict me if I don’t pay up by Saturday.”  
“But, that’s impossible!”  
Naruto chuckled sadly,  
“Yeah I know.”  
Gaara sighed, pulling the blonde into a rare hug,  
“You know that I would help you if I could, but I’m struggling to stay afloat right now as well.”  
Naruto groaned,  
“You too, huh?”  
Gaara smiled, (Another period maybe.)  
“Yeah, but hey, at least we don’t have to sell ourselves.”  
Naruto shook his head untangling himself from his arms,  
“You are so weird you know that?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed, walking out of his house and onto the street for a short walk. The sun was just starting to set, casting the narrow street in a red hue. He closed his eyes briefly, before something hard hit his chest and yelped. He cocked his eyebrow, looking the young man up and down, starting with his unruly blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and slender physique. When said man looked up into Sasuke’s obsidian eyes, his large blue ones widened. Thoughts of what Gaara said earlier swam through his mind, “-at least we don’t have to sell ourselves.” Naruto stepped back, looking at Sasuke’s’ expensive attire, and fidgeted,  
“Um…would you-,”  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly as Naruto bit his bottom lip attempting not to blush. In a small hushed voice Naruto whimpered,  
“Would you pay me for my body?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you still reading, dear reader...

Sasuke’s eyebrows shot straight up, his eyes going wide, trying his hardest to not gape at the young blonde before him. Naruto bowed his head, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and be left to die. A few minutes passed before Sasuke’s surprised face transformed. A mischievous smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward. Bending from his hips about a foot, his face was mere inches from the blondes. Naruto straightened up at that, staring wide eyed into the narrowed black abysses in front of his, unable to look anywhere else. Sasuke chuckled slightly,  
“You’re pretty desperate, huh?”  
Naruto tried to avoid the ravens gaze.  
“What do you need the money for?”  
“If I don’t pay back my rent I’ll be kicked out.”  
Naruto fidgeted in place as Sasuke slowly raked his eyes over his body.  
“Yeah, I’ll pay you for your body.”  
Naruto’s eyes, if possible, widened further. Sasuke eyed the blonde’s darkening blush; his smirk growing as he stood up straight and grabbed Naruto’s hand in one swift movement immediately walking back towards his home, dragging a dazed blonde behind him. Once inside the small house he led Naruto into his bedroom, leaning against the door as Naruto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Sasuke’s gaze softened, looking the young man up and down, before striding over to stand in front of him.  
“You’re a virgin.”  
Naruto flushed, stuttering out incoherent words of no particular meaning, Sasuke gave him a small smile.  
“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you or anything, I just wanted to know what I’m dealing with.”  
Naruto looked to the side.  
“So-“  
“So now,” Sasuke cupped Naruto’s cheek, his fingers gliding back around his jaw and neck, tangling them in his messy hair, “we get started.”  
Sasuke swooped his head down placing a firm and gentle kiss on the blondes soft, plump lips.  
Naruto whined into the kiss as Sasukes tongue swiped out to tease his bottom lip. His small body seemed to move on its own, pressing against Sasuke’s strong chest and allowing himself to be encased by warm arms. After that one simple kiss Naruto pulled away out of breathe and panting. Sasuke bent his head down to the tan column presented before him, pressing soft kisses along his collar bone and jugular, slowly making his way back up to taste the blonde’s mouth again. Naruto moaned as Sasuke’s tongue wrapped around his own, rubbing the roof of his mouth softly in the process, and soon found his legs giving out underneath him. Sasuke’s arms pulled up, wrapping the blonde’s legs around his waist, and guided them to the bed. Laying Naruto down gently he took both of their shirts off, taking his time to admire the creamy smooth skin displayed to him. Meanwhile Naruto stared at Sasuke in awe, raking his eyes over his well chiseled chest and abs, strong shoulders and hips. Naruto swallowed down a lump in his throat,   
“What – what’s your name?”  
The raven smirked, crawling on top of Naruto, kissing the whisker marks on his cheek.  
“Uchiha, Sasuke.”  
Naruto moaned,  
“I’m Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto.”  
Sasuke smirked, trailing his hands down Naruto’s sides, teasing the waist band of his pants. Naruto’s breath hitched as his pants were practically ripped off of him. Sasuke kissed down to the blonde’s chest, gently sucking and biting on his nipples as his hands slowly pulled off Naruto’s boxers. Sasuke let his hand ghost over Naruto’s member lightly as Naruto let out a whimper that, in any other circumstances, he would not have made. Suddenly, Sasuke started roughly fisting the quickly hardening member making Naruto arch his back and let out a loud moan. Sasuke smirked at that,  
“You look good like this.”  
He muttered, chuckling softly at the glare he received. Reaching over to his nightstand he swiftly opened the small drawer getting out a small bottle of peppermint lube. Naruto watched curiously as Sasuke lathered the lube onto three of his fingers.  
“Um, what is that?”  
Sasuke scoffed,  
“It’s lube; unless, you want me to take you dry?”  
Naruto visibly tensed at that, but Sasuke just gave a small scowl.  
“Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt you. Not on purpose at least.”  
He muttered, slowly pushing his middle finger into the kitsunes' tight entrance. Naruto whined, pursing his lips slightly, as the older male moved his finger around,   
“It feels…weird.”  
Sasuke hummed in satisfaction before swiftly guiding another digit into the blonde.   
“Hmmmnngg…!”  
Naruto whimpered, curling his toes and biting his lip, attempting to dull the awkward feeling of Sasuke’s fingers inside of him. Without giving Naruto time to cope, Sasuke began ruthlessly exploring his tight hole with his fingers, allowing only a few moments pass before entering the final finger. Relishing in the moans the male under him gave off, he let his free hand wander to Naruto’s stiff and dripping cock, wrapping his long fingers around it and softly pumping it. Not letting Naruto have the satisfaction of cumming. Lewd whines and moans leaked out of the blonde’s mouth, pleading without words for Sasuke to stop torturing him. Eventually, Sasuke complied, taking out his fingers and unzipping his pants, pulling out his shaft. Naruto stared at the large member about to be inside of him, and began worrying about his poor little ass. Sasuke leaned down to hover over the anxious boy, placing soft – gentle, kisses on the corners of his mouth and over his eyelids.   
“Ready?”  
Naruto gulped,  
“As I’ll ever be…”  
And with that statement, Sasuke slammed into Naruto, earning a pained scream ripping from the small blonde’s throat. Sasuke stopped all movement, waiting patiently for Naruto to get used to the size of his girth. He gently nuzzled the young man’s neck, pressing gentle kisses here and there, and whispering soothing words into his ear. Naruto let out a groan.  
“You…you can move.”  
Sasuke nodded against the tan collum, sitting up fully, placing a firm kiss on Naruto’s lips along the way. Large, firm hands grabbed hold of tan thighs, hoisting them up onto well rounded shoulders as Sasuke experimentally thrust into Naruto’s tight heat. The kitsune’s hands flew up to his head, one covering his mouth the other gripping the pillow underneath his head. Sasuke stopped his ministrations, grapping Naruto’s wrist and looked softly into large blue orbs,  
“Don’t hide your voice from me.”  
Naruto whined, reluctantly putting his hand down and instead grabbing onto the sheets by his hips. Sasuke smirked, his expression changing into something dark, demanding, and powerful, making the blonde go ridged – unconsciously letting out an unexpected moan. Sasuke’s smirk seemed to grow as he, agonizingly slow, pulled almost all the way out of the no-longer-virgin channel, before pounding back in at a beyond ruthless speed. Naruto cried out, his back arching, head thrown back, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. His scream became silent as he was pound into. Trying to get back his bearings he reached up towards Sasuke, his eyes now half closed as moans and whimpers came flowing out of his pouting lips. Sasuke tightened his hold on the blonde’s hips, sure to leave softly colored bruises, and leaned down slightly allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of the pale mans neck. Naruto whined,  
“Too…AH, much! Can’t…hold…hngh Ah o-HA-n~!”  
Sasuke growled,   
“God, you’re so fucking sexy.”  
Naruto whimpered again, his lewd voice raising octave and volume.  
“S-Sa – AH – kee~…! So good ohh AH~!”  
Sasuke chuckled and thrust harder, hitting a certain spot that made Naruto arch into him and claw at his back. Sasuke smirked, continuing to pound into the small fox,   
“Sasu – Hngh – ke~ ah ooohh…I think I’m ah gonna…hmmmnng haa haa,”  
He panted out, not able to form complete sentences. Sasuke smirked,  
“Yeah, Gnn, me too.”   
Naruto continued to moan in ecstasy, his body curling around Sasuke’s larger one, his tight passage clenching onto the large cock inside of him. Finally, screaming out, allowing his orgasm to rake over his body. His heavy load shooting out onto both of the stomachs and chests. Sasuke groaned at the impossible tightness that came with Naruto’s orgasm, and released himself inside on the blonde with a low growl. Collapsing onto the bed, Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto – his cum leaking out of the agitated ‘entrance’ – causing Naruto to whine and blush uncontrollably. Sasuke lay down next to the slowly passing out blonde, allowing said blonde to unconsciously cuddle up against his side. The raven wrapped a protective arm around the smaller male and chuckled as he began hearing faint snores,  
“Goodnight, my little fox…”  
He whispered as he kissed Naruto’s forehead, soon falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple more. Don't worry.

“GAARA~!”  
Naruto screamed running right up behind the red head, said red head quickly grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground.  
“Gaara, why would you do that?!”  
The blonde cried from the ground, slowly pulling himself up. Gaara sighed,  
“Naruto, you know you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, but this is really important!”  
Naruto said, clutching the front of Gaara’s shirt, said man chuckled,  
“Alright, what happened?”  
“I slept with a man for money.”  
…  
“…”  
…  
“YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?”

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight. While you were going home from my house you ran into a man-”  
“Ahuh,”  
“When you saw that he looked wealthy you panicked-”  
“Ahuh,”  
“and then asked him if he would pay you for your body?”  
“Yep.”  
Gaara sighed for the tenth time that day, running his hand over his face,  
“The man said yes and took you back to his place-”  
“Ahuh, it was right down the street,”  
“Okay, and then-”  
“And then I had the best sex of my life and I can’t get him out of my head and I-”  
“Wait.”  
Naruto blinked at his red headed friend,  
“What?”*  
Gaara narrowed his eyes,  
“What was his name?”  
Naruto blinked, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Ummm, - OH- it’s Sasuke, but I don’t remember his last name.”  
Gaara gasped,  
“No…fucking…way. NARUTO, hand me my laptop!”  
Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran over to Gaara’s desk, grabbing his laptop and quickly handing it to Gaara. Gaara logged in and pulled up Google images, the blonde cocked his head to the side.  
“What are you doing?”  
Without replying, Gaara typed in ‘Uchiha, Sasuke’, and low and behold the first picture was a raven haired young man with a black suit on, a cigarette hanging from his lips, sunglasses covering his eyes, and a snake resting on his shoulder. The man next to him had long brown hair tied at the ends, wearing black slacks and a half buttoned white shirt, he was holding a suitcase and smirking at the raven.   
Naruto and Gaara said, simultaneously,  
“Oh my god…that’s him!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are incredible.

Naruto blinked at the picture of the two men on Gaara’s laptop screen.  
“Holy shit, the dude with black hair, that’s totally him.”  
*Gaara groaned,  
“I can’t believe this. His name is Sasuke Uchiha…”*  
Naruto hummed to himself, trying to figure out where he has heard of him before.  
‘Sasuke Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchih- Shit!”  
*Naruto’s’ eyes widened,  
“He’s a member of the Uchiha Syndicate?!”*  
“A member? More like THE member. He’s the head of the Uchiha Clan, the head of the Uchiha Syndicate, and the president of an underground black market trading company.”  
Gaara sighed, wiping his hands on his ripped jeans.  
“This is really bad.”  
“Why?”  
“Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s because you fucked HIM-,” Gaara yelled, pointing at his computer screen “and I WANT to be fucked by HIM!” Gaara continued to yell. Naruto froze,  
“Wait, what?”  
Gaara moaned,  
“The other guy in the picture is Neji Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga Syndicate. The Hyuugas’ and Uchihas’ are brother clans. Anyways, the other day after school (A/N: they’re in college) I was working at the coffee shop like always, then he walked in. He hit on me and I thought he was really hot so I gave him my number…”  
Gaara buried his face in his hands, Naruto sighed,  
“We’re just going to have to deal with it. Sasuke knows my name so I wou-…wait a minute.”  
Gaara looked up and blinked,  
“What?”  
“Check my bank account,”  
“But we already know that you only have 10 dolla-“  
“Gaara.”  
“Alright alright!”  
Gaara opened a new tab on his laptop and went to Naruto’s’ bank account, having Naruto type in his password. A few seconds later Naruto was unconscious and Gaara couldn’t breathe.  
The balance read $ 670,143.

 

Sasuke grinned as he made his way to his REAL home. Walking in through the large gates, everyone in the courtyard stood at attention, bowing deeply from the waist.  
“WELCOME BACK, OYABUN*!”  
“Good evening everyone, has Neji arrived yet?”  
A young boy, most likely a son of one of his Kobun*, stepped forward and smiled,  
“Welcome home, Sir! Master Neji is waiting for you in your rooms,”  
Sasuke blinked down at the little kid and chuckled, moving his hand to ruffle the boy’s hair,  
“Thanks little man,” looking back up to his Kobun’s he said, “See you guys later, maybe we’ll all go out for a drink tonight.”  
The men cheered at that, as the raven walked into the beautiful traditional Japanese house and towards his room. Sliding open the door he saw Neji sitting at the table, drinking tea.   
“Hello, Neji,”  
“Sasuke, what have you been up to?”  
“Hn, nothing much,”  
Neji smirked as the raven haired man took a seat across from him.  
“That’s not what I heard. I heard a ton of money suddenly disappeared from your personal bank account.”  
Sasuke grinned,  
“I met a guy last night.”  
Neji chocked on his tea.  
“What?! Since when have you had any interest in another human being?”  
Sasuke sighed,  
“Anyways, you know the house we crash in sometimes when we don’t want to be here? Well, I was on my way there last night when this blonde literally ran into me-“  
Sasuke continued to tell Neji what happened the night before, and how this morning before the blonde woke up, he hacked into his back account and transferred money into it. Neji grinned,  
“You really want him, don’t you?”  
“Hell yeah I do, and I’m not letting him get away.”  
Neji chuckled,  
“I know exactly what you mean.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made it, you brave brave soul.

Naruto groaned, rolling over in bed and begrudgingly opened his eyes, recalling yesterday’s events.  
After Naruto and Gaara discovered a huge donation to his bank account, they immediately called Sakura about the debt Naruto owed-  
Naruto ran across Gaaras’ room to pick up his dropped cell phone, quickly finding his land lords number. Gaara frowned,   
“Who are you calling?”  
“I’m calling Sakura.”  
“Isn’t she your land lord?”  
Naruto nodded, pressing the phone against his ear. He sighed in relief when she answered her phone on the third ring,  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Sakura, it’s Naruto.”  
“Oh hey, thanks for paying me ba-“  
“Wait…What?”  
Sakura sighed,  
“Honestly, did you already forget? You left me a check in my mail box for $10,000, idiot.”  
Naruto gapped, slowly turning to stare at Gaara, mouthing,  
‘He paid off my debt!’  
Naruto sighed,  
“I can’t believe that bastard gave me all that money.”  
Grumbling to himself he curled into a tight ball, hopelessly ignoring the raging blush on his cheeks.   
“DING DONG”  
Naruto let out a yelp as he tumbled off his bed. Moaning, he stood up slowly, using the wall for support. Stretching out he made his way to his front door, and cautiously peeked through the peep hole, only to see the source of half his drama. Gasping, Naruto span around and sat on the floor, eyes wide with his back against the door.  
He heard a knock on the other side of the door,  
“Naruto, I know you’re in there.”  
Naruto frowned, and spoke in a fake girl voice,  
“I’m sorry, Sir. You must have the wrong address?”  
…That was not the best thing he could have done. Naruto jolted as Sasuke banged his fist on the door.   
“Naruto, open the door please.”  
Naruto frowned speaking in his normal voice,  
“Just go away, okay? I don’t want to see you!”  
“Well I want to see you, so you can either open the door or I can just bust it open. Your choice, Naruto.”  
“Fine!”  
The blonde man growled as he unlocked his door, all the while mumbling about a certain ‘bastard’. Throwing open the door Naruto froze as he caught sight of the god (=cough= Sasuke) in front of him. Sasuke wore a pair of simple black slacks with a tucked in white button down shirt, a suit jacket was slung over his shoulder and a pair of dark sunglasses blocked his eyes from view. Naruto gulped,  
“What do you want?”  
Sasuke smirked as he looked HIS ‘little fox’ over,  
“Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee.”  
Naruto balked,   
“Are you? Are you asking me out?”  
“Hn maybe, but then again maybe not,” Sasuke muttered while stepping forward a bit, “I haven’t figured out what I want from you, but I do know that I want you and that’s all I need. So, are you willing to go get some coffee with me?”  
Naruto scowled,  
“Why should I?”  
Sasuke smirked, stepping in front of Naruto and brushing his hand against the blondes scared check,  
“Because you want to.”  
The small university student stood there in silence, letting Sasukes words consume him.   
‘Because I want to? But I don’t want to…do I? No, I can’t deal with this now, I just refuse him an-‘  
“Okay.”  
Sasuke grinned as Narutos’ eyes widened.  
‘Fuck Me.’


End file.
